


Teenagers

by hawkeyesbishop (theholytrickster)



Series: Kate and Bucky are total Bros [2]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, I'm so sorry, Kate also had a huge crush on Bucky, Kate ships stevebucky totally, M/M, Underage Drinking, it's not important, it's very self-serving, you can just ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholytrickster/pseuds/hawkeyesbishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't really like kids, but he happens to like Tiny Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers

"I used to have the biggest crush on you." Kate slurred, leaning heavily against Bucky's shoulder, her eyes halfway closed and her footsteps heavy on the sidewalk.

"Used to?" Bucky laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I must be losing my charm." he joked, his eyes shining. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I just got to know you." she teased, pushing at his face with her hand a little harder than she'd tried to. "Your personality just ruins everything."

Maybe she shouldn't have had so much to drink. Maybe she shouldn't have anything to drink at all, Bucky realized. Was she even twenty? He should've asked that before taking her to Stark's huge party. Clint was going to kill him - as if he had room to judge. At least he was bringing her home.

"It sure does." Bucky forced a smile, and Kate frowned.

"No, none of that." she shook her head, still leaning against his shoulder. "I was just kidding. Your personality is great. Top-notch. I just don't really go for unattainable guys."

"What do you mean?" Bucky grinned. "You could score a guy like me, easy."

"No, I mean guys who already love someone else." Kate shrugged with one shoulder, the other stuck, pressed to Bucky. "It's cool, I understand."

"What are you-" "Please." Kate rolled her eyes again, as if Bucky needed any more proof she was a teenager. "You don't even try to hide it. I get it. I'd be in love with Captain America too, if he wasn't like, my boss." Bucky tried to stutter out a response for a minute, and really, he wasn't the drunk one here.

"I'm kinda about to lose my lunch." Kate piped up again, helpfully, looking a little pale. "So, if we could get home now that'd be amazing." she nodded seriously, and started walking faster.

"Teenagers." Bucky muttered under his breath, but he was smiling.


End file.
